The Art of Playing Around
by AvatarPipTook
Summary: Just another random story about playing around with friends. Oneshot


**Okay, another random oneshot, because I'm slowly losing interest with my vampire fic, again. It's supposed to be silly, so don't take it seriously.**

Taking a break in Ba Sing Se was wonderful, except when Toph couldn't find anything to do. Everyone was on the verge of going their own separate ways and Toph's mind was split in two. She wanted to go home, but she wasn't ready yet.

While Katara and Sokka were arguing, she walked out with Aang in tow. She didn't want to listen about fights on sibling stuff.

"Ha ha ha, I'm the evil Fire Lord."

"I will stop you Fire Lord, with my awesome airbending."

Aang and Toph stopped in the street, listening to a group of six or so kids about their age. They were all running around, pretending to fire and airbend with real earthbending in the mix.

"What are they doing?" Toph asked, unaware why they were running around like they were.

Aang laughed, "They're playing. You know, pretending that they're someone they're really not."

"So they're pretending to be someone they're not and that's okay?" Toph questioned her friend.

"Yeah, like this." Aang said, running over to the group.

"Nice Avatar costume, but I'm the Avatar." One kid said.

"Thanks?" Aang looked at the kid.

"But your costume won't stop the Fire Lord." The 'Fire Lord' laughed, and bended rock towards Aang.

Aang dodged, while some kids with wooden swords attacked the 'Fire Lord.' Other kids came running with red ribbon. The one kid, being the Avatar, grabbed a bucket of water and dumped it on Aang.

"I attacked the Fire Lord's helper." He laughed.

Toph listened from a distance. She was not impressed with the silliness.

"Come on Toph, we're having fun." Aang said from under a pile of giggling children.

"Fine." Toph sighed.

"So who are you?" the 'Avatar' asked.

Toph grinned, "I'm the Blind Bandit."

"She's on my team." The 'Avatar' said.

"But you have the bald Earth Kingdom general over here." The 'Fire Lord' complained.

Aang frowned. He didn't even get to pick who he was.

After some minor arguing, the teams were decided. Aang would be the bald Earth Kingdom general with the mission of taking back their block of the city, while Toph would help the 'Fire Lord' defeat Aang.

"Stand back General, the Avatar's here to help." The boy stood proudly, making fake airbending moves and whistling the sound effects.

Aang nodded and told his 'men' to help the Avatar. The kids earthbended and shot the rocks at the 'Fire Nation soldiers.' Toph blocked the rocks. The 'Fire Lord' made an evil laugh.

"Thank you Blind Bandit, but that name doesn't suit you. You shall be my side kick, Lord…" he paused for a bit.

"MELON LORD!" Toph yelled, excited to use that name again.

"That's a dumb name." the kid said.

"No it's not. The Melon Lord is more powerful than the Fire Lord!" Toph said, ready to fight against both the armies.

"Oh no, not Melon Lord." Aang 'gasped' in shock, "She will surely defeat us if we don't join forces. That was weird, joining forces with the Fire Lord."

"I agree." The 'Fire Lord' said, and commanded his army to 'attack.'

It started to rain rocks as Toph sent them away. Toph hit the ground, making her own rocks and sending them back at the armies. The 'Avatar' stopped the rocks and sent his own and threw another bucket of water at the Melon Lord. Toph shook the water off of her.

"I froze the water, kid. You're stuck."

Toph faked her own death, laughing as she fell over. Glad that she joined, she thanked Aang for the game and asked him to dry her off. Aang smiled and airbended to dry his friend.

"You can airbend too?" the 'Avatar' pointed.

"Yeah, I am the Avatar." He said.

"Gang pile on the Avatar!" Toph yelled.

* * *

Katara, Suki, Zuko and Sokka went out to look for the youngest two. It was late afternoon, and Zuko had to return to the Fire Nation with Mai. They stumbled across Toph and Aang still playing with the kids. Aang and Toph were playing the roles as the Fire Lord and princess; neither of which had agreed to their roles. After getting tackled by the 'Avatar,' Aang looked up at Katara with her hands on her hips.

"Hey Katara, I'm busy getting killed by the Avatar right now." He waved.

"Getting killed by the Avatar?" Zuko looked at his friend.

Sokka smiled, "They're only pretending, you know."

"It's a lot of fun. I get to be the Fire Nation princess." Toph smiled.

Zuko slapped his forehead.

"Yeah, and I'm the Fire Lord." Aang smiled.

Sokka giggled, while Zuko slapped his head again.

"The real Fire Lord has to go home." Zuko said, turning away, hoping they'd all follow him back to Appa.

"I thought you said that you beat the Fire Lord?" one kid asked.

Aang frowned, "I did; that's the new one."

"Gang pile on the Fire Lord!" Sokka yelled and the kids chased down Zuko.

Everyone else laughed as they heard Zuko yell and complain.

Toph turned to Aang, "Thanks for teaching me how to play pretend." And then punched him in the arm.

"Every kid knows how to. Just look at Zuko and Sokka." Aang pointed to the 'big kids' and rubbing the sore spot.

Zuko had kids climbing on him while giving Sokka a nuggie. Katara sighed, and got Suki to help her rescue Sokka from embarrassment.

Satisfied that her day was not wasted, Toph fell asleep, as Appa flew, listening to Sokka and Zuko argue on which character they made up when they were younger was better. 

Katara and Suki knew that they had the job of making sure no one fell off. Toph only smiled.

**I know that everyone remembers what it was like to run around and play. Even at nineteen and in the military, I still goof around. So I hope you enjoyed it and let me know if anyone wants to help me write my Avatar vampire story. Please.**


End file.
